


Tears in a Bucket Don't Make a Difference

by Zenith_is_Alone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Horror, Clones, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetics, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Original Character(s), Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_is_Alone/pseuds/Zenith_is_Alone
Summary: The backstory of my marvel Hydra oc.





	Tears in a Bucket Don't Make a Difference

The creation of a life is written to be such a happy occasion. Mothers, crying from happiness even if they were just moments away from pain. Fathers, standing proudly by the bedside. Doctors and nurses who, even having seen the miracle of childbirth countless times already, feel immense joy every time they bring another little baby into the world. 

This is not one of those situations. 

Deep in the forest on the border of Maine and Canada, there is a secret tunnel. This tunnel leads to one of the most hostile organizations to date. Hydra. Even deeper into this base, passed the armory, passed the barracks, passed the holding cells, all the way below ground level, rests a laboratory. This laboratory houses some of the most brilliant minds on planet earth. Why you might ask. Because they have just discovered the secret to cloning DNA. Collected from the remains of the head scientists, unfortunately deceased son. This however wasn’t the last of the breakthroughs. 

Hydra, most would say, was a cruel organization filled with hate and pain. They would be correct. But they are also significantly intelligent. Having worked for years creating just a smidgen of the Super Soldier Serum taken from them countless times SHIELD, they were ready to put it to the test. However, a problem emerged. There wasn’t enough of the serum to complete a full dose. So...they cut corners and created a Franensteinian serum of research stolen from around the world. Genetic splicing, cloning, and now super soldier serums. 

The poor victim of said concoction was none the wiser of his future. Having been sitting in suspension in a large tank of amniotic fluid for a long while. Not quite enough energy to grow beyond a small speck. But as the serum, only a vial worth, was diluted into the waters he was housed in, rapid changes began to take place. 

In just a few short months he grew to the size of a 9 month old newborn. The artificial umbilical cord staying connected as he was not yet supposed to be ‘born’. It was right about now more noticable changes began to take place. His face, round and smooth as it was, began to split below his eyes. The scientists, fearing the failure of their project, began scouring their combined research for a possible cause. And it was only when they checked the formula of the serum did they realize what had occurred. 

In layman's terms, the serum that created the unfortunate soul in the tank was 20% Super Serum, and 80% genetic splicing and cloning technology. 

What genetics had been spliced into the serum you may ask. It was spider. Taken directly from the research of an almost Stark level corporation, the scientists have not stopped to think about the consequences of said serum. The only thing that went into consideration was the fact that changing the spider DNA for anything else could potentially ruin the entire thing setting them back many years of work. So they continued on while the fetus developed two more sets of eyes under his original pair. 

This angered the main scientist. His name was Doctor Wagner. 

Dr. Wagner spent most of his time in front of the tank watching his project grow. When nobody was around he could be found lightly stroking the glass with an almost loving touch. No ears, not even the microphones placed all over the facility could hear his quiet murmurs. 

“Be strong my precious boy.” 

The experiment continued to develop until the scientists decided that it was time to reap their rewards. The experiment, now at the biological age of 15, was awoken. 

The fluid drained into the pipes below until he was resting lightly on the metal floor. Quickly, several assistants rushed in as the glass retracted as well and lifted the very light boy onto a gurney to be rushed into medical. There, doctors rushed to keep the experiment alive. 

The creation of a life is written to be such a happy occasion. Mothers, crying from happiness even if they were just moments away from pain. Fathers, standing proudly by the bedside. Doctors and nurses who, even having seen the miracle of childbirth countless times already, feel immense joy every time they bring another little baby into the world. 

This is not one of those occasions. 

There were no parents crying in happiness at their little babies arrival into the world. Not even the doctors felt joy this time. Fore all they felt was fear. If they were unable to awaken the experiment successfully, they were certainly lose their life. And this thing...it was a monster. 

Not even a baby they could hold and manipulate easily. Not even human looking. 

“Its lips are turning blue! Get suction for the amniotic fluid!” One nurse shouted as she clamped off the cord still protruding from the experiment’s stomach. 

What happened next was a feat of horror. As a nurse rushed to flush the nasal passage ways of the experiment, said organism jerked to life. Taking in choked breaths of air, harsh cries erupted from its throat. Not the most pleasant cries of a baby’s first breath, but anguish cries of a fearful child. 

The nurses looked at each other in fear. Had they aided in the creation of something terrible? Was this organism in agonizing pain? 

It was then the medical doors opened and the head Scientist rushed in to aid the struggling doctors. 

“Hold it down Dr. Wagner please!” They begged as the organism began to thrash. 

The Doctor ran in with no hesitation and rested an arm over the things’ shoulders to pin them to the bed. Meanwhile more murmerings echoed from his lips, unheeded by the nurses around him. 

“Shhh, shhh, my child. You are alright. Just relax for the nurses. Be strong my precious boy.” The doctor encouraged. 

To the nurses amazement, the organism relaxed almost immediately having latched onto a voice it had heard countless times before in its incubation. That gave the nurses enough time to clean the fluid from his body and cover him with blankets to stop the shivering that was starting to take place. 

All at once, as the cries of anguish stopped, the being opened its 6 eyes to see the same stone grey eyes peering down at him. 

“Beautiful. My boy you’ve made it.” He said in relief. 

“Ahh...Haaa!” The child spoke, having no words to reference, but communicating nonetheless. 

The doctor looked up with fury in his eyes to the nurses. “Leave us!” He demanded. 

“But Doctor! We have to stay with the patien-” 

“I said LEAVE US!” He yelled causing the nurses to scramble away in terror. The experiment on the bed flinched away from the loud noise only to be shushed yet again by the familiar man. 

“I’m sorry my child. But you will be a marvel among men. The next line of Evolution. Higher than enhanced, stronger than mutants. You will be...a God!”

The child showed no sign of understanding as its eyes fluttered closed once more. Exhaustion taking over as it when into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
